Insurrection
by Freederth
Summary: Kaulitzest. Al verse amenazado su secreto, los hermanos Kaulitz deben hacer una decisión importante. TWC. LEMON.


Insurrection

_._

_._

_Insurrection – God election_

_Heavy changes, disobey_

_._

_._

-Tomi, tengo algo que decirte –el cantante de Tokio Hotel se dirigió a su gemelo, tomándole del brazo.

El de rastas se dejó guiar por Bill calmado, aferrándose a la mano de su hermano para dejar que lo llevara donde él quisiera. No… tenía un mal presentimiento, debía agarrar firmemente a su querido Bill, sentía que si no lo hacía, se le iría en cualquier momento… lo dejaría solo y frío, despojado de ese relajante y cómodo calor que sólo podía sentir a su lado. Perdió cuenta del tiempo, junto a su conciencia, por lo que no notó que sus dedos comenzaban a clavarse con fuerza en la piel de su gemelo.

-¿Pasa algo, Tom? –las palabras de Bill, parecieron hacer despertar al mayor de su sueño.

-No –respondió no muy convencido de lo que estaba diciendo, sólo tenía una corazonada y en el fondo, creía que sólo era eso… simple paranoia-, no pasa nada.

A Tom los pasillos de los hoteles, se le iban haciendo más y más largos a medida que pasaban los años, empezaba ya a hastiarse de andar de cuarto en cuarto: necesitaba un poco más de sedentarismo y menos traslados _de mierda_ que lo estresaban. Miró a su gemelo a los ojos, sin duda algo andaba mal en Bill… no pudo evitar sentirlo.

Llegaron a la habitación de Bill, entraron muy pegados el uno al otro, Tom sentía que no debía desaprovechar los _últimos_ minutos que tenían. ¿Últimos? ¿Qué le hacía pensar eso? Ciertamente, su cabeza estaba hecha una ensalada, algo le decía que iba a ser la última vez que podría ser sincero con sus sentimientos. El pelinegro vio a Gustav viendo televisión y se paró entre su vista y la televisión, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho, esto hizo que el baterista lo mirara a los ojos.

-¡¿Qué?! –preguntó algo molesto.

-Vete –sus palabras fueron tajantes y certeras, apuntó a la puerta, esperándolo. No hacían falta más palabras, sabía bien que no debía meterse con Bill cuando estaba así.

El gemelo menor esperó a que el flojo que miraba televisión se marchara y cerrara la puerta tras de sí. Se mantuvo quieto en su lugar, como esperando que algo pasara, escuchando atento por si había alguien tras la puerta. Estaba demasiado serio, aguantando y mirando el reloj. Eran tantas las ansias de Tom para ese entonces, que no pudo contener su silencio y separó sus labios para hablarle al pelinegro.

-Bill –lo llamó casi suplicante-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Verdad… te hice venir –su expresión se templó, perdiendo la severidad de antes. Se sentó en la cama que estaba cerca de su cuerpo y le hizo un ademán al hermano-. Ven, siéntate a mi lado.

-Sí –obedeció de forma bien básica, como lo haría un perro cuando lo llaman, percibía que Bill fingía su expresión facial… lo podía sentir en el fondo de su corazón.

El gemelo menor giró su cuerpo hacia el de rastas, rodeándole el cuerpo con los brazos, haciendo que quedaran pegados sus torsos y ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Tom, mientras alguna que otra rasta le hacía cosquillas. El castaño no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues cuando estaba a punto de abrazar a Bill, él lo alejó y volvió a quedarse sentado al lado de este. Era extraño que pudiendo estar a solas, el menor hubiera sido tan frío... normalmente sus encuentros a solas eran mucho más cálidos y significaban que tendrían relaciones como siempre.

-Tomi... ¿quieres que te diga por qué estamos a solas ahora? -preguntó Bill con la voz un poco quebrada y el maquillaje algo corrido, ¿cómo no lo había notado? Se preguntó el de rastas, era obvio que su hermano había estado llorando-. Me duele decirlo así, pero tú y yo no podemos ni debemos ser más que hermanos.

-¿¡Qué estás diciendo, Bill!? -se sobresaltó Tom, sin que el pelinegro siquiera se sorprendiera por eso.

-Lo que dije -contestó cortante-. Hasta ahora he estado siguiéndote el juego para que no te sientas solo, pero en el fondo, lo detesto.

-¿''Lo'' detestas? -bajó el tono de su voz el castaño- ¿qué detestas?

-A ti -fue más tajante que antes-. A quien no soporto es a ti, hasta ahora no me he quejado, porque eres mi hermano y te quiero… pero no soy de piedra, no aguanto tanto.

-Tienes que estar bromeando... -la voz del mayor empezó a quebrarse, golpeó la cama con el puño apretado.

-No te amo -le miró a los ojos, con una expresión neutra.

-Mentira... -las lágrimas empezaron a bajarle por las mejillas a Tom, se agarró de la ropa de Bill, bajando la mirada.

-No es mentira... no te amo -repitió el pelinegro, casi como si intentara convencerse a sí mismo, más que al hermano.

Tom se abrazó a Bill, rodeándole el cuerpo con fuerzas; por su parte, el pelinegro se mantenía quieto, absolutamente imperturbable. De un momento a otro, el menor de los gemelos estiró las piernas y respondiendo al abrazo, abrió la boca para hablar.

-Claro que es mentira, Tomi -escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Tom, habló bajo y lento- sabes que te amo...

-¿¡Entonces!? -se sobresaltó- ¡no vuelvas a decir una cosa así!

-Jamás va a resultar... -dijo con cierto desdén, clavando sus dedos en la espalda del de rastas-, alguien nos vio...

-¿De qué estás hablando? -se separó bruscamente el mayor, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo que dije recién –se pone las manos en la cara, apoyando los codos en sus piernas- fuimos descubiertos… no podemos seguir juntos, a menos que queramos hacer morir Tokio Hotel.

-Bill… Tokio Hotel me importa una mierda al lado de ti –le toma las mejillas, haciendo que lo mire también- pero… es tu sueño.

-Tom…

-¿Qué es más importante para ti? –Tom le dirigió la vista exclusivamente al gemelo- lo que decidas, lo respetaré.

-No quiero decidir… -la voz empezó a quebrantársele y quitó las manos de Tom de encima de él, arqueándose completamente hacia adelante-. Tokio Hotel es mi sueño… pero a ti te amo, Tom.

-¿Vas a mantener Tokio Hotel con vida? –el de rastas no le dio tiempo de pensar, hizo la pregunta sin preámbulos.

El pelinegro asintió, no podía dejar ir su sueño; sin embargo, amaba de un modo especial a Tom, la decisión no era cosa fácil: ¿acaso no era TH también el sueño de su gemelo?, ¿Acaso no habían luchado los dos, junto a Gustav y Georg, para que resultara todo? Ahora lo tenían todo: tenían un grupo con miles de copias vendidas en álbumes; estaba con su hermano al lado, como siempre fue y siempre sería, ya que sin él no era capaz de juntar sus fuerzas; había aprendido a amar, sin prejuicios de quién fuera. Todo, era gracias a su sueño... el sueño de ambos.

Era tiempo de decidir, uno o lo otro. Si elegía a su hermano, tenía que tomar el riesgo de destruir Tokio Hotel y la ilusión de todas las fans. Ahora, si elegía a Tokio Hotel, debía desechar una vida entera de alegrías y llantos junto a Tom Kaulitz, su hermano, su amor… su eterno amor. Lo había pensado, iba a decirlo, ahora sólo necesitaba abrir la tarasca para acabar con todo.

-Entiendo -repentinamente, la voz de Tom lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Le miró con una expresión calma-. Entonces, Tokio Hotel vivirá y se transformará en una leyenda de la música, hermano.

Bill bajó su cabeza, las lágrimas habían empezado a salir hace mucho rato, ni se había dado cuenta cuándo habían comenzado a brotarle de los ojos… ni mucho menos, cuando iniciaron el goteo desde su mentón. Alrededor de sus irises, estaba todo rojo y las venas marcadas como si no hubiera dormido en días. Tom dejó que su mirada explorara a su gemelo, esa figura esmirriada y frágil que tenía frente a sí; en ese momento, no era su gemelo… podía ser simplemente Bill.

-¿Me dejarás estrecharte una última vez? –preguntó el de rastas, quitándose la gorra y rompiendo el silencio con su sutil voz.

-Sí, eso quisiera ahora mismo –dijo Bill, habiendo estado callado un largo tiempo. Caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación y cerró con llave.

Dio pasos lentos, pero seguros hacia Tom, que seguía sentado en la cama. Con el dedo índice, dibujó el contorno de su rostro, mientras que la otra mano se posó sobre la mejilla del castaño. Tom no perdió su tiempo y, rodeándole la cintura a Bill con los brazos firmemente, lo atrajo hacia él. El pelinegro, fue tomado por sorpresa por el repentino movimiento de su gemelo; aun así, no iba a demostrarlo, así que inclinó su cabeza hacia el lado, capturando los labios de Tom entre los suyos.

Escuchó un quejido de parte de este cuando lo hizo, y sonrió mentalmente.

La lengua del mayor se deslizó dentro de la boca de Bill, rozando la punta contra el piercing. Tom volvió a ejercer fuerza sobre su gemelo, haciendo que él se sentara -o más bien cayera- sobre sus piernas, mientras que Bill metía sus manos debajo de la camiseta gigante del de rastas, subiéndola de forma en que Tom tuvo que levantar los brazos para que su gemelo se la quitara.

El pelinegro atacó el cuello del mayor, llevando sus labios con violencia hacia la piel de él. Comenzó besando por encima, aunque sin ser menos brusco, y luego siguió succionando con fuerza. Volvió a sonreír al escuchar un gemido de parte de su gemelo, mordiendo con menos intensidad el cuello, para no hacerle daño.

Aprovechando su posición, Tom bajó sus manos hasta el cinturón de Bill, soltándolo mientras que él le seguía besando el cuello. Desabotonó rápidamente el pantalón y bajó la cremallera, pasando la mano por encima de la ropa interior del menor, comenzando a hacer reaccionar el miembro de este. En respuesta, Bill se tomó de los brazos del mayor, clavando sus dedos donde pudo.

-Hah –Tom rió de forma burlesca-. ¿Creías que sólo tú ibas a divertirte?

-Supongo que no...

Compartieron un momento de risas, se sentían tan despreocupados de repente. Bill volvió en sí cuando su hermano comenzó a halarle los pantalones, por lo que se paró y dejó que se los sacara. Y ya que estaban con esas, Tom continuó con la camiseta del gemelo y se quitó los pantalones; al final, ambos terminaron en bóxer.

Se sentaron nuevamente sobre la cama, uno frente al otro. Bill puso sus manos en el pecho de Tom, tocando suavemente, casi como si quisiera sentir cuando su pecho se inflara de aire. Sintió sus latidos y respiros, luego no aguantó verlo así y bajó su boca para besarle la clavícula. Siguió el camino, lamiendo lentamente los pezones de Tom, haciendo pequeños círculos con la punta de su lengua y rozando el helado piercing contra las suaves protuberancias.

Tom metió su mano dentro del bóxer de Bill, sintiendo cómo estaba de mojado su gemelo abajo tanteando con los dedos, sentía como el miembro se le empezaba a endurecer al pelinegro. Con su mano libre, bajó la ropa interior del menor, comenzando un movimiento de arriba a abajo partiendo lento.

-Ah... Tomi -gimió Bill, comenzando a sonrojarse.

El de rastas se separó de su hermano un poco, bajando la cabeza rápidamente para meterse el glande en la boca. Con la punta de su lengua jugó con la cabeza del miembro, mientras masajeaba con sus dedos, haciendo que se pusiera más y más duro; hasta que sintió que ya estaba empezando a botar líquido y que las venas se marcaban. En este instante, empezó a dar succiones profundas, sintiendo como la cabeza del pene tocaba su garganta. Bill gimió fuerte, sabía perfectamente que no duraría nada de tiempo si su hermano usaba su boca de ese modo. La habitación encerraba sus alaridos de placer, con lo que sólo ellos podían escucharse, y sus voces parecían excitarlos más y más.

El pelinegro quiso ayudar a dirigir el movimiento, por lo que enredó sus dedos en las rastas de su hermano, empujando para que continuara más adentro... volvió a gemir. La voz de Bill empezaba a quebrarse, tanto gritar le estaba haciendo doler las cuerdas vocales, pero no podía detenerse. Ya estaba por acabar, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y clavó sus dedos en el cráneo de Tom, disfrutando las últimas succiones. Un fuerte quejido avisó a Tom, tragó con calma, limpiando los rastros de semen que bajaban por sus mejillas con el brazo.

Bill se reincorporó de algún modo, lamiéndole la cara a su gemelo, quitando sudor y sus propios jugos de encima de él.

-Bill -llamó Tom, mientras lo dejaba limpiar su cara-. Acuéstate boca abajo.

-¿Ahora? -preguntó un poco tembloroso.

-¿No querías que te tomara una última vez? -contestó.

Bill obedeció, echándose sobre la cama desnudo. Tom se quitó los bóxer tirándolos al piso, luego se sentó sobre la cama. Se arrodilló al lado de su hermano, acariciándole la espalda suavemente, disfrutando de lo que podría ser su última oportunidad para tenerlo así. Deslizó su dedo índice violentamente desde la nuca de Bill hasta el inicio de su culo, pasando por la columna vertebral con detención.

Puso sus manos a ambos lados del gemelo menor, se agarró con un poco de timidez, como si dudara de su movimiento... algo vacilante. Hizo que Bill se arrodillara, apoyándose en sus manos y piernas, bajó sus labios hasta el ano de su hermanito. Rozó la abertura con su nariz, haciendo que un cosquilleo recorriera el cuerpo de Bill, luego puso la punta de su lengua en el mismo lugar, empujándola más adentro.

-Tom... para, por favor -rogó Bill con la voz hecha trizas.

-No -respondió tajante-. No tengo preparado ningún lubricante artificial, así que mi saliva tendrá que ser suficiente.

Quitó su lengua, metiendo un dedo con cuidado, temiendo hacerle daño a Bill. Escarbó lentamente, esperando que los músculos del culo le aflojaran un poco a su hermano, que parecía estar tenso... demasiado tenso. Cuando fue posible, puso otro dedo, empezando a separarlos y juntarlos, haciendo más cómoda la entrada. Bill por su parte, aferraba sus dedos a las sábanas, cerrando los ojos con una expresión dolorosa y agotada. Tom subió su cuerpo, acercándose al ano de su hermano, tomó firmemente las caderas de Bill y abrió la boca calmado.

-¿Listo, Bill? –preguntó el mayor, sonriendo de forma sádica.

-Sí –fue una respuesta corta y segura, lo que hizo que Tom cambiara su expresión.

-Bien –cerró los ojos sonriendo con suavidad-, ahora te toca escucharme gemir a mí.

El castaño tomó su endurecido miembro con una de sus manos, esperó a que su hermano respirara profundamente y luego puso la punta en la abertura, empujando levemente. Clavó sus dedos nuevamente en los costados de Bill y dio una fuerte embestida con sus caderas. El pelinegro gritó intensamente, contrayendo los músculos de su cuerpo y aferrándose a la cama... dolía como todas las demás veces, pero también había cierta nostalgia en los movimientos de ambos. Al tensarse el cuerpo de Bill, Tom empezó a sentir toda la presión sobre su pene, con lo que tuvo que agarrarse con más fuerza del gemelo.

-Estás tan estrecho hoy –gimió Tom, aguantando no dar un grito.

Se movió hacia atrás un poco y luego volvió a penetrar a Bill, cada vez sentía como aumentaba la tensión de su hermano. Quitó las manos de sus caderas, abrazándose al cuerpo de este y pegando el pecho a su espalda. El de rastas empezó a besarle la nuca, succionando fuerte, casi como si quisiera que Bill sintiera lo mismo que su miembro. El pelinegro volteó la cabeza al sentir los cálidos labios de su hermano, lamiéndose los labios para que estuvieran bien mojados. Tom entendió de inmediato la intención de Bill y acercó su boca a la de este, rozando los labios unos contra los otros.

El menor se aburrió rápidamente del jueguito y tomó posesión de Tom, succionándole el labio inferior con fuerzas mientras lamía la curva del mentón. En respuesta, oyó un triunfante quejido de placer, sonrió y se adentró en la boca de su gemelo. En ese momento, el ritmo de este se apuró bruscamente, haciendo que Bill emitiera un ruido que ya no podía catalogarse como un grito en ese punto, simplemente era un quejumbroso alarido. Sin darse cuenta, producto al cambio de ritmo que hizo Tom, mordió sus labios con fuerza, haciendo que un hilito de sangre le bajara por la boca.

Ya era tanto lo que le hervía la sangre al de rastas, que sentía que debía hacer algo con sus manos para no agarrar a Bill con tal fuerza que lo destrozaría. Empezaba a sentir que iba a llegar, pero tenía que aguantar y hacer que durara más... sí, mucho más. La verdad... deseaba que ese día durara por siempre.

Estaban sincronizados ya, las paredes parecían que iban a ceder en cualquier momento. Bill empezaba a relajarse, ya nada importaba, sólo ellos dos y esa cama... los alaridos, quejidos, gemidos, gotas de sudor, etc.

¿Era la última vez? No lo sabían muy bien en ese momento, había una pequeña esperanza de volver a estar juntos en varios años más. Lo único cierto eran sus sentimientos, un gran río de amor que brotaba de ambos y desembocaban en esa habitación. De alguna forma, pudieron mirarse a los ojos por unos instantes, estaban pensando en lo mismo: se tenían que separar en unas horas.

Las rastas habían empezado a darle comezón a Bill y su cabello ya no estaba tan perfectamente liso: Ahora ambos estaban hermosos, no eran perfectos, no estaban maquillados, no estaban vestidos... simplemente eran Bill y Tom Kaulitz, no había Tokio Hotel, no había vida fuera de la habitación... estaban solos danzando en la nada.

El gemelo mayor empujó su cuerpo una vez más dentro del pelinegro, ya quedándose quieto y agarrándose de este para llegar al clímax mientras que él se aferraba a los brazos que lo rodeaban, clavando sus largas uñas en la tersa piel de su amante. Tom acabó, liberando los torrentes de semen dentro de su gemelo.

-Ah –respiraba agitado todavía-. Bill...

Dejaron que las energías se les agotaran, cayendo uno sobre el otro en la cama. Intentaron por largos minutos regular sus respiros, querían repetirse el plato, y hacerlo por toda la eternidad. Pero... sabían que ahí acababa todo y lo bueno no duraba para siempre. Se acomodaron en la cama, estaban abrazándose acostados, no esperaban que llegara el final... eso ya no importaba. Flotaban en un sueño, donde seguirían metidos en esa habitación que los vio tomarse las manos y cuerpos durante años. Había llegado a un estado elevado.

No importaba que en unos minutos más ya no podrían volver a estrecharse como recién. En su país natal el incesto era un crimen, no importaba tampoco.

-Tom –abrió la boca Bill para hablar, ya teniendo la voz recompuesta-, te amo.

-Lo sé –sonrió Tom, mirando a los ojos a su gemelo-, lo sé.

Esta era su rebelión contra los cánones establecidos, contra la vista del prejuicioso, contra su propio país: esta era su Insurrección...

_._

_._

_Silent, no more tears, the emptiness is mine_

_Only Rain is falling, dripping on the trail_

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

**Regalito de año nuevo.**

**Este es mi pequeño homenaje a la gran WindGuardianNyx, mi amiga. Ella sabe lo mucho que la amo y cómo idolatro su forma de escribir ^o^* (y sorry si dejé demasiado la cagada con la puntuación, porque no me dio el tiempo para mandárselo a Lau para que lo corrigiera ò.o, si apenas pude terminarlo, hahaha)  
**

**Espero haya sido de tu agrado, mujer, y a los demás, aprovechen de apretar ese lindo botón que dice "Review" =)**

**FREEDERTH OUT!**

**"In Twincest we Trust, It's not a crime!"  
**


End file.
